mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 March 2016
11:53 ping 03:15 ping 04:45 o/ 04:45 no tak 04:49 hej 04:49 siemka 04:50 co tam? 04:50 a spoko 04:52 a ja postanowiłam zmienić avek 04:52 aha 04:53 na jaki? 04:55 i czemu Sarna uważa mnie za bota? 04:56 na Fluttershy, już go kiedyś miałam 04:56 aha 04:56 jaka Fluttershy? 04:56 nie widziałam nigdzie żeby uważała Cię za bota 04:57 teraz powinnaś widzieć nowy avek 04:57 no, widzę, słodki jest 04:57 dzięki 04:57 a Sarna uważała mnie za bota wczoraj 04:58 czemu nikogo nie ma/ 04:58 *? 04:58 nie wiem 04:58 moze potem wejdą 04:58 *może 04:59 to ja poczekam 05:00 przecież ona żartowała 05:00 w sensie Sara 05:00 wiem 05:00 to czemu mnie pytałaś? 05:01 napisałam se dla żartu i niechcący wcisnęłam Enter 05:01 kurcze, szósta 05:01 aha 05:01 no i co że szósta? 05:06 co tak uciekłaś? 05:18 idę o/ 05:48 Hej 05:52 no elo 06:57 siema Zecora, chociaż wiem że jesteś botem :D 07:03 Siema, jestem botem. 07:06 siema 07:06 co? 07:06 ty botem? 07:06 Hej 07:07 siema 07:12 aha, znowu wszyscy zdechli 07:19 siema 07:19 Nie licz, że Ci odpisze ;p 07:20 wiem 07:21 wracając do tematu pierwszych odc. sezonu szóstego 07:21 moim zdaniem kończą im się pomysły :v 07:22 Ide do Vengira zgłosić zażalenie. Bot sie nie wita. 07:22 Cóż za prostactwo i brak kultury osobistej. 07:23 A to oznacza że jest nieuprzejmy. Czyż to nie okropne? (Chyba tak :( ) 07:23 Toż to istny koszmar ;-; 07:24 "Botministator" XD dat name 07:24 k 07:25 why nt 07:26 Czy tylko ja jestem za tym aby w serialu w końcu pojawił się antagonista z którym walka będzie trwała więcej niż co najwyżej dwa odcinki i który będzie stawiał o wiele większy opór i nie będzie chciał się za żadną cenę poddać? 07:27 nom 07:27 i nie stanie się potem takim milusim 07:27 dokładnie 07:27 Jeszcze to "nawrócenie na dobrą strone mocy" tak jak w przypadku Starlight glimmer nie powinno być takie szybkie 07:28 rzeczywiście, ale nawet ją taką polubiłam 07:28 a była to moja ulubiona antagonistka 07:29 To serial dla dzieci, ok. Ale lepiej by było, gdyby niektóre postacie pozostały takie, jakie są. Oby w sezonie 6 takiej "przemiany" nie przeszli kolejni antagoniści. 07:31 nom 07:31 niedługo w Equestri nie będzie z kim walczyć 07:33 tzn, niektóre postacie jak np. Tirek raczej nigdy nie staną się dobre. Jednak generalnie widać, że twórcy starają się, żeby w serialu było jak najwięcej przyjaznych postaci. Ja tam lubię nową Diamond Tiarę, Starlight czy Discorda. 07:34 Więc ich przemiana jest jeszcze do zniesienia. Gorzej, jakby na siłę zmienili Chrysalis czy Tireka. 07:35 nom 07:38 Widzieliście zwiastun rozpoczęcia sezonu? 07:47 Cześć wszystkim! 07:50 hej 07:50 Ja widziałem. 07:50 Szczerze 07:51 spodziewałam się czegoś innego 07:51 ale ok 07:51 ja nie widziałam 07:51 Ok, więc może nie będziemy Ci spojlerować 07:52 Propo tego czy to serial dla dzieci? Owszem, ale on dorasta i teraz to już jest serial dla odrobine wiekszych dzieci. 07:52 Nie mogłem napawać sie sceną "Powrotu Sombry" w finale sezonu 5 w końcu coś ciekawszego gdyż tu rzeczywiście przełamali bariere "3-latka" 07:53 Przybywa też wielu młodych widzów, przecież nadal produkowane są zabawki, a w Polsce serial puszczany jest na Minimini+, 07:54 Racja, że mlp bardzo się zmieniło. Porównując odcinki sezonu 1 i 5, jest ogromna zmiana na lepsze 07:54 Ja nie twierdze że od razu ma być tutaj "Fallout Equestria" i wywalić +16, ale nie ograniczając sie totalnie do poziomu najmniejszych dzieci byłoby można ciekawiej rozbudować te szczególne wątki 07:55 No i jednak "wojne" pokazali choć nikt de facto tam nie oberwał szczególnie w tej scenie. Wszyscy udawali że pudłują, ale co tam. Duzy krok to trzeba przyznać. Sombra i Celestia też dobrzy. 07:56 Jak inaczej mogli to zrobić? Chociaż zgadzam się, to duży plus. Większość dzieciaków tego nie zrozumie, więc faktycznie mogli by wprowadzić więcej takich wątków. 07:58 Tak szczerze myślałem że Celestia jest mocną pacyfistką i że to Luna w Questrii jest od konfliktów i fandom tak uwielbia Lune a z Celestii robi sobie czasami żarty, ale po tej epickiej pozie i czymś co wyglądało jak "Heil Hitler"... O_O wnioskuje że co po niektórzy powinni odrzucić swoje poprzednie słowa. 08:00 Taki rozwój seriali dla dzieci zazwyczaj robi to tak że przyzwyczaja do danych scen takich jak ta "mini-wojna" i w końcu też prowadzi do tego że dzieciaki mimo wszystko zaczynają kumać choc troche. Takie powolne wprowadzanie w temat aby przyzwyczaić, to dobry punkt "psychologiczny". 08:01 Heil Hitler XD No może bez takich porównań... Widać, że Celestia jest dojrzalsza i na pewno nie raz rozstrzygnęła poważny konflikt. 08:02 Niektórzy mówią, że pokazywanie wojny w bajkach to psucie dzieci. Ja się z tym nie zgadzam. 08:02 muszę kończyć, pa 08:03 k, pa 08:05 Ma to swoje zalety i wady. Wadą jest to że w końcu to rzecz mimo wszystko lekko pisząc nieprzyjemna i nie raz już dojrzałe chłopy i żołnierzy na wojnie sie uginali psychicznie. Zaleta jest taka że warto jednak o tym jak najwiecej wiedzieć bo co jak co, ale p odwóch konfilktach światowych i możliwym trzecim każdy, i to nawet dzieciaki powinny choc troche rozumieć w jakim syfie sie kiedys znaleźli....lub co gorsza znajdą. 08:09 Oby się nie znaleźli... W sumie to nie za szkodzi pokazać dziecku wojnę, o ile nie będzie to zbyt bezpośrednie. W mlp była to tylko krótka scena, ale na mnie zrobiła ogromne wrażenie. 08:10 W ogóle Sombra pokazał że nieźle próbuje emitować Stalina po tym jak wysłał niewolników aby walczyli dla niego. Chociaż to z drugiej stronygłupie bo co on nie ma własnej armii tylko wysyła naród na wojne? Fan "wojny totalnej" jak Hitler z kolei. 08:11 Mało wiemy o Sombrze, ale raczej nie miał armii. 08:11 Zrobił sobie z niewolników :v 08:12 K, ja muszę kończyć. Przepraszam, że tak nagle. 09:45 Witam 10:05 hej 10:07 nic się nie dzieje 10:07 pa 2016 03 05